


You Know Me Better Than I Do

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2018 [27]
Category: Ant-Man (Comics), Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Alley Sex, Degradation, Dry Humping, Humiliation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2018. Day twenty-seven.He really didn't know why he was being punished.





	You Know Me Better Than I Do

**Author's Note:**

> I still love these two so much! Especially with them showing up together in the recent Spider-Man comics! 
> 
> So I'm going on vacation(ish) for the rest of October. I'm going to try to keep the posting schedule regular so, if all goes well, no one would've noticed if I didn't say so.
> 
> Title is from Why Didn't You Stop Me by Mitski.
> 
> Enjoy1

Most of the time, being on the run wasn’t so bad. Sure, it was hard to always have to keep moving, but Taskmaster generally kept a good eye on him and it wasn’t like he hadn’t been on the run before.

Eric never expected Taskmaster to get so strict though. To start acting less like a friend and more like a _master_ in some way. Like they weren’t on equal footing anymore, like Eric was back to being his student.

They still cracked jokes and went to bars together, but Taskmaster’s voice took on that once-familiar tone of voice. It was one he hadn’t heard since he was alive, since before his life went completely stagnant, before his life became as eternal as someone else could wish. 

There was a part of him that wondered if he would ever wish to stay dead, pin a DNR to his body and hope that whoever found him listened. For now, though, Eric was content to live forever, maybe he was a bit more content when Taskmaster treated him like an equal.

Instead, he found himself getting steered into an alleyway by the bar they had been drinking at, so dark that he needed the night vision goggles on his helmet to see. He was expecting a lecture but he really didn’t know what he had done, one moment they were walking out of the bar after last call and, the next, his back was being slammed into a brick wall while Taskmaster loomed over him.

Eric hadn’t realized that Taskmaster had started to take his helmet off until his eyes were having to adjust to the dark. Taskmaster’s masked face started to slowly come into view, that skeleton mask primarily in the shadows, and he tossed Eric’s helmet to the side.

“H-Hey, what are you doing?” He whined out, looking over to the side to find where Taskmaster had thrown his helmet.

One of Taskmaster’s gloved hands touched his face, tilting his face back and forcing him to look into the eyeholes of his mask.

“You should know why I’m punishin’ you, O’Grady. Eric.” Taskmaster said, voice serious, and it was never a good sign when Taskmaster was being serious.

“I don’t!” Eric cried out, and it was the truth.

One moment, they were walking along the road to head back to their safehouse. The next, Taskmaster was slamming him into a wall and telling him that he was being punished. 

Instead of telling him why, Taskmaster gave out a short, barked laugh and started to run hands down over his suit, finding the zipper and drawing it down slowly. Eric shivered despite himself, suddenly losing any words he had to say. They hadn’t ever done anything like that before, there might’ve been a part of him that thought about it, but he wasn’t sure Taskmaster would ever go for a guy like him.

This wasn’t what he thought it would be, stripped bare for Taskmaster, cheeks flushed and eyes wide. It took him a few moments to realize that Taskmaster was even speaking to him, far too occupied with the feeling of hands on his body.

“-don’t listen to me, O’Grady, you need ta listen ta me. You’ve been a bad boy.”

He let out a gasp when those hands on his body slid lower, resting on his hips as a knee slid between his parted thighs, and when did he spread his legs? That huge thigh drew him up onto his toes, hands scrabbling to find balance until Taskmaster drew him in, reaching up and putting Eric’s hands on his broad shoulders.

His hips twitched up against Taskmaster’s thigh, coaxed into riding it slowly with those hands on his body. One of them slipped lower to squeeze at Eric’s ass and he let out an undignified whine, looking up at Taskmaster with pleading eyes. He couldn’t tell what he was pleading for, but he let out a gasp when Taskmaster’s hand withdrew from his ass, only to land back down with a smack that sent his hips stuttering forward.

“If yer gonna act like a whore, yer gonna act like one for me.” Taskmaster said gruffly, and Eric suddenly understood what it was about.

Taskmaster was _jealous_ that he had spent the night trying to flirt with some of the girls at the bar. That one of them had even given him the time of day, no wonder Taskmaster had practically forced him out of the bar. If not for the fact that Taskmaster’s thigh between his legs and hands on his body had Eric shivering and moaning, he’d be smirking at him.

Instead, his cock got even harder, leaking pre-cum like a faucet against Taskmaster’s costume, and he could only make soft little noises with his mouth, gaping open.

Was jealousy the reason he had gotten so strict? Had he thought about Eric like this for awhile now, taking him into an alley and touching him, or maybe it was different. Maybe it was softer. At any rate, Eric’s hips were twitching and sliding forward, cock rubbing up against Taskmaster in a way that shouldn’t have been enough but it somehow was, somehow had him whining and gasping for it.

“Ask me ta let you cum.”  
“P-Please, let me cum!” Eric cried out all at once, just a bit too loud.

He practically wailed when Taskmaster shook his head, stilling Eric’s hips.

“Who do ya want to let you cum, boy?” Taskmaster asked, holding Eric still with a vice grip, practically lifting him up.

There was a small part of Eric that resisted. He didn’t want to cross that line, to erase that final part of their relationship that was still equal.

But maybe they were never equals.

“Y-You...please...Master.” He panted out, cheeks stained bright red.

That was what Taskmaster wanted, dropping him down and curling a hand around his cock. Taskmaster stroked him once, twice, and then he was shooting cum all over both of them with a pathetic little gasp, throwing his head back against the brick wall behind him.

When Taskmaster didn’t let him up, instead wiping away a tear that trickled down his face before moving up to stroke his head, Eric realized that they were going to get a lot of use out of that alley that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to either leave some love (or hate) either here or on my tumblr!
> 
>  
> 
> [ Fic blog.](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2018. Feel free to read them all in order or pick and choose what you're interested in! Check back throughout the month of October for more.


End file.
